El amor se siente mejor contigo
by Bad carrot and The Reader
Summary: Han pasado 2 años después de la batalla de Gongmen y desde ese momento el Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa han estado mas unidos, pero llegara un nuevo estudiante y podría destruir su relación.¿Po lo permitirá? Descubrelo tu mism@ y pasa a leer el fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Hola y Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfiction espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews.

DESCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece,es propiedad de Dreamworks y sus respectivos autores.

Cap.1:¿Esto es amor?

Desde la batalla de Gongmen han pasado 2 años y nuestro querido Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa han estado más unidos que nunca desde aquel abrazo, y eso se notaba demasiado.

Una mañana en el Palacio de Jade….

-PANDAAAA!- grito el maestro Shifu al notar que todos estaban en el salón de entrenamiento menos el gran poderoso y también algo flojo Guerrero Dragón.

-Alguien debería ir a despertarlo-dijo Grulla

-Sí, pero ¿quién?- contesto Víbora

Mono dijo -Hagámoslo a votación-, mientras todos señalaban a Tigresa.

-Pero que...? –dijo Tigresa algo confundida

El maestro Shifu al ver esta situación solo dijo -Bueno, creo que tendrás que ir tu Tigresa-

-Si! Ve a despertar a tu novio- Grito mantis sin pensar que después de decir esto sería atacado por el puño de la mas furiosa de los 5 furiosos.

Todos empezaron a reír al ver la escena, pero tuvieron que callarse porque Tigresa les lanzo una mirada de muerte.

-Tigresa pienso que ya deberías ir a despertar a Po- dijo víbora algo nerviosa.

La maestra Tigresa salió de la sala de entrenamiento algo pensativa sobre lo que hace unos minutos grito aquella mantis religiosa. –Si! Ve a despertar a TU NOVIO- era lo único que sonaba en su cabeza, pero más las últimas dos palabras de aquella oración.

-Tu Novio- susurraba Tigresa mientras pensaba en los buenos momentos que había pasado con el panda, pero pensaba aun mas en esos abrazos que se dieron en Gongmen, recordaba esa sensación de calidez y bienestar de estar en los brazos del panda.

Tigresa se detuvo y dijo –¿esto que siento es amor?, NO esto no puede ser no me puedo enamorar de un panda tonto que lo único que hace son babosadas-

Después de esto llego a la puerta de cuarto de Po y toco la puerta, pero nadie le abría así que decidió abrirla por su cuenta, antes de hacerlo dijo:

-Es mejor que olvide eso de pensar que esto es amor, aparte el no sentiría lo mismo que yo para que me ilusiono-cuando termino la frase abrió la puerta y se encontró con Po pero el no estaba dormido, el estaba…

GRACIAS por leerlo espero que les haya gustado, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y de subirlos rápido.

Déjenme sus reviews con recomendaciones, cosas que les gustaría que sucedieran en esta historia,etc...

Don´t worry be happy :)


	2. El anuncio

Holiwis :p como están?, les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, espero que les guste.

DESCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos autores.

Capítulo 2:El anuncio

Tigres abrió la puerta de la habitación de Po y al abrirla se dio cuenta de que Po no estaba dormido, sino que estaba jugando con sus figuras de acción en un rincón representando batalla, Tigresa se quedo viendo desde la puerta el jueguito del Guerrero Dragón, pero al final de la supuesta batalla Tigresa se percato que Po tomo la figura de acción de Po y la suya fingiendo que se daban un beso, en ese momento Tigresa se sonrojo y dijo muy nerviosa:

-Que haces Po?

Po volteo hacia a la puerta y vio a la maestra observándolo con curiosidad.

-na..na..nada

Tartamudeo el panda mientras escondía detrás de su espalda sus figuras de acción.

-El maestro Shifu nos espera en el salón de entrenamiento, así que párate y ven conmigo.

Dijo Tigresa aun nerviosa.

-Ok ya voy.

Contesto también el panda nervioso mientras se levantaba todavía con las manos atrás de su espalda escondiendo sus figuras de acción.

-Está bien te veo allá.

Dijo Tigresa un poco más tranquila mientras avanzaba hacia atrás.

-No podrías esperarme un poco? solo acomodo esto y ya.

Contesto Po sin mostrar sus figuras de acción.

-Si claro.

Dijo Tigresa. Cuando Po termino de acomodar sus figuras de acción se dirigió junto con Tigresa al salón de entrenamiento.

En el camino la maestra pregunto a Po:

-Y Po, que hacías hace rato en ese rincón?

-Nada importante jeje.

Dijo el Panda algo nervioso.

Luego llegaron al salón de entrenamiento…

-Hasta que llegan.

Dijo Grulla entre risas.

-Si ya habían tardado, que tanto hacían ustedes dos?

Dijo Mono insinuando algo.

-No hacíamos nada, Tigresa solo me fue a buscar y me tuvo que esperar un poco.

Contesto Po serio.

-JaJa háganse los inocentes.

Dijo Mantis.

En ese momento Tigresa se disponía a atacarlo, pero el maestro Shifu dijo:

-Ya basta de sus juegos absurdos, quería que estuviéramos aquí reunidos porque les tengo que dar un anuncio.

En ese momento Po grito:

-Si! Ya no habrá entrenamiento por las tardes y compraremos mas comida.

-Cállate y escucha panda, tengo que anunciarles que dentro de unos días llegara un nuevo estudiante al palacio, este muchacho viene de la mejor escuela de Kung Fu en Pakistán.

Dijo Shifu.

- En Pakistán?!

Dijeron al unisonó los furiosos y Po.

-Si, así que cuando llegue quiero que le den una buena bienvenida y no anden haciendo sus jueguitos estúpidos, no me gustaría que tenga una mala impresión sobre el palacio.

Contesto Shifu.

-Esta bien maestro.

Volvieron a decir todos.

-Se pueden retirar era lo único que tenía que decirles.

Dijo Shifu.

Dicho esto todos salieron del salón y cada quien se dirigió a donde necesitaba ir, Víbora y Tigresa fueron a sus habitaciones y los chicos fueron al Pueblo ya que desde hace tiempo Po los había invitado a comer fideos en el restaurante de sus papá.

En el cuarto de víbora…

-Tú crees que el nuevo estudiante este guapo?

Pregunto Víbora emocionada a Tigresa.

-No lo se ni me interesa.

Contesto secamente Tigresa.

-Claro para que te pregunto si tu solo tienes ojos para Po.

Dijo burlonamente Víbora.

-Y que me dices tú sobre Grulla, eh?

Dijo Tigresa.

-Bueno al menos yo admito que si estoy enamorada de alguien.

Dijo victoriosamente Víbora.

-Ya te dije muchas veces que no estoy enamorada de Po.

Contesto seria Tigresa.

-Claro y la Luna es de queso.

Dijo Víbora.

-Aparte como me puedo enamorar de un panda que solo se la pasa haciendo tonterías, comiendo, jugando y comiendo.

Contesto la maestra Tigresa.

-No lo sé, pero algo que te tengo que decir es que el te robo el corazón y tu tal vez no te has dado cuenta.

Dijo Víbora.

-Tal vez.

Volvió a decir secamente Tigresa.

-Además, se nota a kilómetros que le gustas mucho a ese panda.

Dijo Víbora.

-Tú crees?

Dijo entusiasmada Tigresa, pero su entusiasmo lo notó Víbora.

-Es obvio…. Oye porque tu tono de voz sonó con emoción cuando te lo dije?

Dijo Víbora tratando de sacarle la verdad a Tigresa.

-No, no sonó con emoción.

Dijo nerviosa Tigresa.

-Sí, si sonó con emoción y eso quiere decir que te encanta jajaja.

Dijo felizmente la maestra Víbora.

-Es mejor que corras Víbora.

Dijo la más furiosa de los 5 furiosos.

Víbora empezó a correr por la habitación mientras era perseguida por Tigresa.

Bueno hasta aquí el fic espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que lo hayan disfrutado, mándenme sus reviews diciendo que quieren que pase el próximo fic, antes que nada gracias por la gente que mando reviews diciendo que le siguiera con el fanfic eso me motivo mucho. Se cuidan y nos vemos la próxima bye.

Stay Strong .


	3. La amiga

Holele J bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les agrade y dejen sus reviews, por cierto soy chica jaja es que he visto que muchos me confunden, bueno ya no les alargo la historia y mejor ya lean.

DESCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece (ni a ti xD) le pertenece a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos autores.

Capitulo 3:La amiga

En el restaurante del señor del señor Ping…

-Hijo!-Exclamo el señor Ping.

-Hola papá, los maestros y yo venimos a comer unos fideos-Dijo Po.

-Siéntense maestros, mi hijo los atenderá-Dijo el ganso mientras le ponía un delantal a Po.

-Pero pa´-Contesto enojado el panda.

-Si corre y atiéndenos Po, que ya morimos de hambre-Dijo en tono burlón Mono.

-Que me queda-Susurro Po.

Después de que Po termino de servir a los tres maestros se sentó en la mesa para poder comer también.

-Oye Po, ¿que estaban haciendo Tigresa y tú en tu cuarto?-Preguntó Mantis curioso.

-Ya te dije que nada, así que ya cállate y me molestes-Contesto muy enojado Po.

-Uyyy perdón señor-Dijo Mantis.

-Pero Po a ti te gusta Tigresa ¿o no?-Dijo amablemente Grulla.

Po se sonrojo y dijo -Emm… pues…emm-

-Claro que si le gusta, que preguntas haces Grulla-Dijo Mono.

-Oye!, ¿se nota mucho?-Dijo avergonzado Po.

Todos empezaron a reír incluso el pobre panda.

-¿Que si se nota?, no puedes ser más obvio jaja solo alguien tonto no se daría cuenta de eso jaja-Contesto Mantis.

-Mira eso!-Grito Mono.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron los demás al unisonó.

-Es la otra novia de Po- Dijo Mono.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo nov….SONG!- Exclamo el panda alegre al ver a la felina en el restaurante.

-PO! Que gusto verte-Dijo Song mientras abrazaba al panda.

-Oigan ya no me quedo claro- Dijo confundido Mantis.

-¿Qué?-Contesto Grulla.

-¿De quién está enamorado Po?-Dijo Mantis.

-No lo sabemos-Dijeron Grulla y Mono juntos.

-Y ¿Qué haces por aquí Song?-Dijo Po.

-Solo vine de visita para verte porque te extraño-Le contesto Song.

-Ohh muchas gracias, sabes que también te extraño-Dijo Po y se acerco para poder abrazar otra vez a la felina.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando a dormir?-Pregunto Po.

-Todavía no encuentro un lugar, y no puedo quedarme en el Palacio de Jade recuerda-Dijo Song.

-Y que tal si te quedas con aquí con mi padre-Dijo Po.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el señor Ping.

-Ándale Pa´ déjala quedarse contigo es mi amiga, ¿Si?-Dijo Po mientras hacía cara de cachorro tierno.

-Pues…. Está bien- Finalizo Ping.

-Gracias-Dijeron Po y Song y corrieron a abrazar a el señor Ping.

-Pero antes de esto me gustaría ir a disculparme al Palacio de Jade por mi anterior comportamiento-Dijo Song.

-Claro ven con nosotros-Dijo Grulla.

-Adiós señor Ping y gracias-Dijeron todos excepto Po que le dijo papá (bueno eso es obvio).

-De nada, y te espero para cenar Song-Contesto Ping

-Por supuesto-Dijo Song.

-Mira ya te ganaste la confianza de tu suegro jajaja-Dijo Mantis haciendo que Song se sonrojara.

-Ya les dije que solo somos amigos!- Grito Po algo sonrojado.

-Claro "amigos"- Susurro Mono.

-Solo te digo que también tienes a Tigresa, así que mejor decídete con quien te quedas-Dijo Grulla burlonamente.

-CALLENSE YA MALDITOS INMADUROS!-Grito Po enojadísimo.

-Está bien-Contestaron los maestros asustados.

-Sera mejor que lleguemos al palacio antes de que Shifu nos regañe-Dijo Grulla.

-Si ya es tarde-Dijo Mantis.

Después de unos minutos….

-Que bien ya llegamos-Dijo Mono.

-Pero ya se obscureció-Dijo Song.

-Y yo ya tengo hambre-Dijo Po.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, pero esta vez también tengo hambre- Dijo Grulla.

-Bueno ya entremos para poder cenar-Dijo el maestro Mantis.

Dentro del Palacio de Jade…

Shifu estaba esperando a los estudiantes que faltaban junto con Tigres y Víbora.

-Hasta que llegan, tendrán severo castigo-Dijo Shifu serio.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Dijo Tigresa señalando a Song.

-¿Te refieres a Song?- Contesto Po.

CONTINUARA…..

Aquí termina este capítulo, no me odien por haber incluido a Song en la historia (a mí también me cae mal) pero la puse porque quería darle sabor a esto, también discúlpenme por no hacer el capitulo más largo pero es que ya no tenía tiempo (ni imaginación).Los veo el próximo cap y cuídense.

And they scream the worst things in life come free to us.


	4. Un beso inesperado

Hi amigos ¿cómo les va?, les dejo el 4 capitulo de este fanfiction, ya tenía muchas ganas de subirlo jajá pero quería dejarlos con la duda de que pasaría después, sin más rodeos les permito leer.

DESCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece (sino tigresa y po ya tendrían hasta hijos xD) le pertenece a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos autores.

Cap 4:Un beso inesperado

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Dijo Tigresa señalando a Song.

-¿Te refieres a Song?- Contesto Po.

-Ohh con que así se llama esa ladrona-Dijo Tigresa en tono desafiante.

-Ella no es una ladrona, ella es mi amiga-Contesto serio Po.

-Pues qué clase de amistades tienes Panda-Dijo aun retadora la maestra.

-Pues…-Antes de que Po terminara la oración el maestro Shifu interrumpió:

-Ya basta los dos, Po, ¿Quién es ella y porque Tigresa le dice ladrona?-

Shifu aun no se enteraba de que las Damas de las Sombras intentaron robar su jarrón.

-Pues la verdad es que Tigresa la llamo ladrona porque…-Dijo Grulla temeroso.

-Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo las Damas de las Sombras y yo intentamos robar un jarrón sagrado que le pertenecía a usted maestro, y por eso vine a disculparme-Dijo Song arrepentida.

-¿Por qué no me había enterado de que intentaron robar el Palacio?-Dijo Shifu molesto.

-Es que no queríamos que se molestara con nosotros-Contesto apenada Víbora.

-Lo entiendo pero mentir estuvo mal, la honestidad es una de las bases de un buen guerrero-Dijo Shifu serio.

-Si maestro-Dijeron todos menos Song al unisonó.

-En cuanto a ti Song no fue bueno lo que hiciste pero se que no lo hiciste con mala intención, así que quedas disculpada-Dijo el panda rojo.

-Muchas gracias maestro-Dijo emocionada Song.

-Que bien Song, pero creo que ya es hora de cenar ¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros?-Dijo Po, pero Song estaba dudosa si quedarse o no y Tigresa miro a Po enojada.

-Claro que puedes quedarte Song-Dijo Shifu de una manera amable.

-No puedo, quede con el padre de Po que me iría a cenar con, disculpen-Contesto Song.

-Ah es verdad te tienes que ir con tu suegro-Dijo Mantis burlonamente.

-De esta no te escapas maldito bicho-Dijo molesto Po mientras empezó a perseguir a Mantis.

-Bueno adiós y gracias-Dijo muy cortés Song y se retiro del lugar.

-Si ya lárgate-Dijo Tigresa muy seria.

-Tigresa es mejor que te comportes-Dijo Shifu reprendiendo a la maestra.

-Tratare maestro-Dijo enojada Tigresa.

Minutos después en la cocina del Palacio de Jade…

-Te quedo buenísima la sopa Po-Dijo Víbora saboreando sus fideos.

-Cierto Po-También dijo Mono.

-Hey Po ¿Estás contento porque regreso Song verdad?-Dijo Víbora.

-Claro Víbora, ella es mi mejor amiga-Contesto contento Po.

En ese momento Tigresa se levanto muy enojada de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

-Pero ¿Qué hice?-Dijo inocentemente Po.

-Déjala Po, ya se le pasara-Le contesto Shifu.

-Creo que debo ir a hablar con ella-Dijo Víbora mientras se iba.

-¿Pero que dije para que Tigresa se fuera?-Dijo Po.

-Tranquilo amigo no te preocupes, son solo celos, cosas de chicas-Dijo Grulla para tratar de calmar al Panda.

-Pero ¿celos de qué?-pensaba el pobre Po.

En la habitación de Tigresa…

-Y te dije que te largues Víbora-Dijo triste Tigresa acostada en su cama.

-No me iré hasta que hablemos-Contesto Víbora mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa, porque te fuiste de la cocina tan enojada?-Pregunto Víbora.

-No me pasa nada-Contesto fríamente Tigresa.

-Claro, no tendrá que ver con que Song esté aquí y quiera pasar más tiempo con Po, quisiera saber-Dijo Víbora curiosa.

-No, ese Panda tiene derecho de estar con quien quiera, ¿Quién soy yo para negarle eso? DIME VÍBORA! ¿Quién soy?-Dijo Tigresa ocultando las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos.

-Realmente no eres nadie para negárselo, pero tienes que luchar con el si es que en verdad lo amas-Contesto Víbora seria.

-Por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte, sabes que te apoyare en todo-Dijo Víbora.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Tigresa.

Al día siguiente….

Todos estaban en salón de entrenamiento hasta Po porque el maestro Shifu tenía algo que decirles.

-Bueno alumnos mañana llegara el nuevo alumno así que quiero que hoy pongan todo en orden y hagan limpieza, por eso hoy no habrá entrenamiento-Dijo Shifu.

-SI! No habrá entrenamiento genial-Grito Po muy Feliz.

-Tranquilízate Panda-Dijo Shifu.

-¿Como sabe que llegara mañana maestro? Perdón por preguntar-Dijo Tigresa.

-Hace dos meses me enviaron una carta diciendo que vendría un nuevo alumno, así que hice cálculos y suponía que llegaría por estas fechas de su viaje, aparte me llego una carta hace tres días diciendo que llegaría mañana-Contesto Shifu

-Y ¿No sabe cómo se llama o cual es su especie?-Dijo Mantis.

-No realmente, pero sé que es muy fuerte y un buen rival-Dijo Shifu.

-Pero nadie se compara con la barbarosidad de Guerrero Dragón-Dijo Po presumidamente.

-Dejemos de hablar y pónganse a trabajar ya-Dijo Shifu.

Después de horas de limpiar…

-Terminamos maestro-Dijo feliz pero cansado Grulla.

-Muy bien alumnos, por su esfuerzo tendrán el resto de la tarde libre, pero si van a salir al Valle no lleguen tarde-Dijo el maestro Shifu.

-Está bien maestro-Contestaron todos.

-¿Quién me acompaña por fideos?-Dijo Po

-Yo-Dijeron todos menos Tigresa que ya sabía que ahí estaría Song.

-¿Y tu Tigresa?-Pregunto Po.

-No, me quedare a entrenar-Contesto seria haciendo que el panda se pusiera triste.

Minutos después en el restaurante de el señor Ping…

-Esta buenísima tu sopa papá-Dijo Po mientras comía feliz.

-Si señor esta deliciosa-Dijo Song que estaba sentada al lado del Panda.

-Muchas gracias me esforcé mucho-Dijo Ping.

Pasaron las horas y seguían 4 de los furiosos, el Guerrero Dragón y Song bromeando en el restaurante de el señor Ping.

-Ya es muy tarde es hora de irnos-Dijo Mono.

-Si Shifu ya nos está esperando-Le siguió Grulla.

-Que mal que se tengan que ir-Dijo desilusionada Song.

-Bueno Muchas gracias papá y hasta luego-Dijo Po.

-Espera Po, tengo que darte algo-Dijo Song.

-Claro que es?….-Un beso de Song interrumpió al panda.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver la escena, hasta el señor Ping que casi se desmalla, Po trato de seguir el beso pero algo en su corazón no se lo permitió y lo corto.

-Hasta mañana-Dijo Po muy cortante y salió del lugar.

CONTINUARA….

Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos vemos, dejen sus reviews.

Never Say Never.


	5. La llegada de un nuevo estudiante

Holi, muchas gracias por sus reviews realmente me son muy gratos y también gracias a las personas que han puesto este fanfiction en favoritos y también a las que lo siguen.

DESCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos autores.

Cap 5: La llegada de un nuevo estudiante

Después de unos minutos del beso entre Song y Po...

Cuatro de los furiosos caminaban atrás del Guerrero Dragón hablando en voz baja sobre lo acontecido en la cocina del señor Ping .

-Aun no creo que la haya besado-Dijo Grulla desconcertado.

-Ni yo hermano-Dijo Mantis.

-El no la besó, ella fue quien le robo el beso-Dijo muy seria y algo molesta la maestra Víbora.

-Y es mejor que no le digan lo que paso a Tigresa-Dijo Víbora igual de seria.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntaron los tres furiosos.

-Solo no lo hagan, por favor-Contesto Víbora.

P.O.V Po

-¿Por qué me besó?- Se preguntaba Po algo confundido.

-Pero, ¿Eso estuvo bien?, me sentí un poco mal al darle el beso, en ese momento recordé a Tigresa y eso me hizo cortar el beso.

-Creo que será mejor hablar con Víbora al respecto ella me ayudara. Y pienso que no debo decírselo a Tigresa si quiero seguir viviendo.

Fin del P.O.V

20 minutos más tarde en el Palacio de Jade…

-Es muy tarde alumnos, les dije que regresaran temprano, ayer me hicieron lo mismo, ¿Qué no tienen vergüenza?, lo entiendo del panda pero de ustedes no-Dijo muy enojado Shifu.

-Lo sentimos maestro, no lo volverá a suceder-Dijeron los furiosos y el panda.

-Seguro que no sucederá de nuevo, de eso me encargare yo-Contesto Shifu serio.

-Perdón maestro lo que pasa es que hubo un imprevisto-Dijo Víbora avergonzada mientras Mantis, Grulla y Mono trataban de no reírse.

-No hay pretextos, saben que de todas formas serán castigados-Contesto Shifu.

-Se pueden retirar jóvenes, mañana recibirán su castigo, ahora vallan a descansar-Dijo Shifu.

-Si maestro-Dijeron todos.

En la habitación de Víbora…

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Víbora?-Dijo Po que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Claro Po, entra, ¿Qué pasa?-Contesto amablemente Víbora.

Po entro a la habitación y se quedo parado cerca de la puerta.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Po?-Pregunto Víbora.

-Sobre lo que paso hace rato con Song-Contesto preocupado el Panda.

-Po, ¿Te gusta Song?-Dijo Víbora.

-No lo sé, ella es mi amiga y me siento muy bien con ella, pero no siento lo mismo que cuando estoy con…-Contesto desanimado Po, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo guardo silencio.

-¿Con quién Po?-Dijo Víbora sabiendo a quien se refería el panda.

-Con… ash pues ya sabes con quien-Dijo Po en tono de derrota.

-¿Con Tigresa?-Dijo Víbora.

-Sí, con ella, por eso no continúe el beso con Song, en ese momento recordé a Tigresa. Realmente no se que siento por las dos-Dijo Po.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que debes definir tus sentimientos y elegir a la persona correcta, y sé que si elijes a quien yo pienso ella te corresponderá-Dijo Víbora.

-Muchas gracias, eres de lo mejor-Contesto Po más contento mientras salía del cuarto.

-De nada, solamente espero que la elijas a ella, sino le romperás el corazón-Susurro Víbora refiriéndose a Tigresa.

Al día siguiente en el Salón de los Héroes …

-Buenos días alumnos-Dijo un panda rojo.

-Buenos días maestro-Dijeron los 5 Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón.

-Alumnos les presento a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Zain-Dijo Shifu.

-Hola, como el maestro Shifu dijo mi nombre es Zain y vine aquí para perfeccionar mi Kung Fu, será un honor trabajar con ustedes maestros-Dijo un Tigre blanco no mal parecido con ojos azules y con un cuerpo bien trabajado.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Po el poderoso Guerrero Dragón y ellos son los 5 Furiosos-Dijo Po presumido pero amable.

-Emm si mucho gusto-Dijo Zain, pero cuando vio a la maestra Tigresa se quedo casi paralizado.

-¿Y quién es esta belleza?-Pregunto muy coqueto Zain refiriéndose a Tigresa.

-Hey amigo ella es mia….aaa…amiga, si mi amiga, así que no le coquetees-Dijo enojado el panda.

-Tranquilo panda, no veo que ella se queje-Dijo Zain.

Tigresa se aventó al tigre y estuvo a punto de romperle la cara pero Shifu le llamo la atención.

-Detente Tigresa, Zain aquí se viene a entrenar no a conquistar mujeres-Dijo molesto Shifu.

-Si maestro, disculpe me deje llevar por la hormonas, usted sabe-Contesto Zain.

-No, no sé, y no quiero ver que lo vuelvas a hacer-Dijo Shifu aun molesto.

-Está bien-Contesto Zain.

-Ahora, Po ve a mostrarle el palacio a Zain-Dijo Shifu.

-Pero maestro-Rezongó Po.

-Sin peros panda, ve y hazlo-Dijo Shifu.

-Ya que-Dijo el Panda.

-Ven para acá Zack-Dijo Po.

-Me llamo Zain-Dijo el tigre.

-Como sea Santiago-Contesto Po en tono burlón.

En ese momento Zain y Po salieron del salón y se dirigieron al salón de entrenamiento.

-Trata de no matarlo Po-Grito Mono.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?-Dijo Tigresa aprovechando que el tigre se había ido.

-Ay no sé, pero se muere por tus huesitos-Contesto Mantis riéndose.

-Vuelve a decir eso y no podrás caminar en un mes-Dijo Tigresa.

Mantis solo trago saliva y dijo:

-Claro señora-

-Ese tal Zain no me da buena espina-Dijo Grulla.

-Ni a mi-Dijeron los demás.

-Bueno ya dejen de criticar y vallan a entrenar-Dijo Shifu.

CONTINUARA…

Aquí acaba el quinto capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado,por cierto el nobre de Zain se pronuncia sein, es un nombre arabe.

Dejen sus reviews, y me gustaría que me dijeran si hay algún canal en youtube que tenga TODOS los capítulos de La leyenda de Po en español latino y otro canal que los tenga en ingles.

Gracias.

Be yourself.


	6. Más que amigos

Vas happenin! Les traigo el capítulo 6 de esta hermosa historia XD.

DESCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece ( D: ) le pertenece a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos autores.

Cap 6:Más que amigos

En el Palacio de Jade con Zain y Po…

-Bueno aquí son las habitaciones esa del fondo es la tuya, esta justo enfrente de la mía desafortunadamente…-Dijo Po y la última palabra la susurro.

-Está bien-Dijo Zain.

-Bien vamos a ver las otras partes del palacio-Dijo Po fastidiado.

Los dos jóvenes recorrieron TODO el Palacio de Jade, al final Po termino cansado y con hambre (como siempre), mientras que Zain tenía más ganas de entrenar y de ver a Tigresa.

En el salón de entrenamiento…

-Hola ya llego por quien lloraban-Dijo Po mientras entraba junto con Zain al salón.

-No veo a mi madre aquí-Contesto el maestro Mantis.

-¿Van a entrenar o se quedaran ahí viendo?-Dijo Víbora.

-Ya vamos nena-Dijo Zain haciendo que la maestra solo rodara los ojos.

En el entrenamiento el maestro Shifu realizo pequeños duelos entre sus alumnos, por ejemplo Tigresa contra Mono, Víbora contra Grulla y Po contra Mantis, Zain no peleo solo se quedo de observador porque era su primer día en el palacio y Shifu quería que viera como se hacían las cosas ahí.

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento, el maestro Shifu decidió dar el castigo a los maestros que llegaron tarde la noche anterior.

-Alumnos, como recuerdan anoche les mencione que habría un castigo para los que llegaron tarde, el castigo será subir y bajar 50 veces las escaleras del palacio, SIN DESCANSO PANDA!, ¿Les quedo claro?-Dijo Shifu.

-Si maestro como usted ordene-Dijeron Grulla, Mantis Mono, Víbora y por supuesto Po.

Afuera del Palacio de Jade…

-¿No creen que el castigo de Shifu fue algo severo?-Pregunto Po.

-No-Dijeron los 4 furiosos.

-Este castigo fue mínimo-Comento Grulla.

-Sera mejor que empecemos-Dijo Víbora.

Después de subir y bajar las escaleras 50 veces…

-No te mueras Panda-Dijo asustado Mono.

-Despierta Po-Dijo preocupada Víbora.

-Vamos amigo-Dijo Grulla.

-Ya levántate inútil, maldita cucaracha de cocina económica, ¿Qué no ves como nos tienes?, no le hagas al cuento y párate ya cab…-Dijo Mantis, pero antes de que acabara la oración fue interrumpido por Víbora-

-Cállate Mantis-Dijo la maestra.

-Si ya cálmate, tus palabras me hirieron-Dijo Po muy cansado y confundido.

-Si ya despertaste que bien, ahora ya nos podrás hacer la cena-Dijo ahora feliz Mono.

-Que me queda-Contesto Po.

Minutos más tarde en l cocina…

-Hey panda, tu sopa está muy buena-Dijo Zain.

-Pues qué bueno que te guste, porque es lo único que vas a comer aquí-Dijo el panda de mal humor.

-No seas grosero panda-Dijo Shifu.

-No hay problema maestro, tal vez yo podría cocinar comida tradicional de mi país, claro si ustedes aceptan-Dijo Zain.

-Claro-Dijeron todos excepto Po y Tigresa.

-Oh que bien-Dijo Zain feliz.

Pasaron una hora cenando y después fueron cada quien a su habitación.

-Hasta mañana-Dijo Po.

-Hasta mañana-Contestaron los demás.

Todos se metieron a sus habitaciones menos Zain.

-Maestra Tigresa, podría hablar con usted-Dijo Zain.

-Claro-Contesto Tigresa no muy convencida.

-Se que no tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero quiero que volvamos a empezar de nuevo-Dijo Zain mientras le ofrecía la mano a Tigresa.

-Por supuesto Zain-Dijo Tigresa apretando la mano del tigre.

Zain se acerco a la maestra y le susurro al oído a la maestra:

-Bien, pero sabes, no solo quiero ser un compañero o un amigo para ti, luchare para ser algo mas-Cuando Zain termino de decir esto se separo de la maestra y le guiño un ojo.

-Hasta mañana maestra-Dijo el Tigre y se fue.

La maestra quedo paralizada y pensativa por lo que le dijo el joven.

-Víbora, tengo que hablar con ella-Dijo Tigresa mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la otra furiosa.

-Víbora ¿sigues despierta?-Dijo Tigresa tratando de que nadie la escuchara.

-Sí, ¿que necesitas?-Pregunto amable y cansada Víbora.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Tigresa.

-Entra-Dijo Víbora.

Tigresa entro a la habitación de Víbora y le dijo:

-Es sobre Zain-Dijo Tigresa.

-Oh, ya veo-Contesto Víbora.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que… hace unos momentos el fue a mi habitación y me dijo que si podíamos empezar de nuevo, y yo le dije que si, el se emociono y se acerco a mí y me dijo: no solo quiero ser un compañero o un amigo para ti, luchare para ser algo más-Dijo Tigresa.

-Jajaja ya tienes pretendiente-Dijo feliz Víbora.

-No! Como crees-Dijo enojada y sonrojada Tigresa.

-Oye, no te preocupes Zain no es nada feo, ¿Le has visto esos brazos?-Dijo Víbora.

-VÍBORA!-Exclamo Tigresa.

-Mira, esto es algo bueno, eso quiere decir que le gustas, parte lo puedes utilizar para encelar a Po, o tal vez puedes salir con él, Zain no es mal partido-Contesto la reptil.

-No es mala idea, pero eso no está bien, y además no creo que funcione la idea de encelar al panda-Dijo Tigresa.

-¿Funcionar?, va más que a funcionar, ¿No recuerdas hoy en la mañana como Po se enojo porque Zain te coqueteó?-Dijo Víbora

-Es verdad, pero aun pienso que no está bien-Dijo Tigresa.

-Bueno, pues piénsalo, porque también esta Song y …-La maestra Víbora no termino de decirlo porque Tigresa dijo:

-Creo que debería hacerlo, pero lo hare cuando yo lo crea correcto-Finalizo Tigresa.

CONTINUARA…

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus reviews, y gracias por mandarme el nombre del canal de youtube (me ayudaste mucho amiguito, te mando besitos :3)

-Be Forever Young- 1D


	7. Estoy aqui para ti

Holiwis ¿como dicen que les va?, aquí les dejo el séptimo capítulo de esta sensual historia.

DESCLAIMER: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece (que lastima), le pertenece a Dreamworks y a sus respectivos autores.

Cap 7:Estoy aquí para ti

La mañana siguiente en el salón de entrenamiento…

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo alegre Po.

-Buenos días-Contestaron los furiosos, Zain y Shifu.

Todo el entrenamiento fue muy normal: payasadas por parte de los chicos, Tigresa golpeándolos, Shifu regañando a Po y uno que otro coqueteo por parte de Zain a Tigresa.

Al final del entrenamiento Shifu dijo:

-Bien alumnos, fue un buen entrenamiento, tienen la tarde libre-

-Que bien, pero maestro, ¿Podríamos ir al Valle?-Dijo Po.

-No lo sé-Contesto Shifu.

-Porfis-Dijeron Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono y Po.

-Está bien, pero si llegan después de las 8:15 ya verán, y para que eso no suceda Tigresa los acompañara-Dijo Shifu.

-Pero maestro, tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo la furiosa.

-Es una orden-Dijo Shifu.

-Como usted diga maestro-Dijo Tigresa algo molesta.

-¿Los puedo acompañar?-Pregunto Zain.

-No-Dijo Po.

-Panda!, no seas grosero con Zain el no te ha hecho nada para que lo trates así-Dijo molesto Shifu.

-Pero maestro el…-Po no pudo continuar hablando porque Shifu lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Cállate Po, Zain claro que puedes ir-

-Muchas gracias maestro-Contesto Zain.

Todos salieron y se dirigieron al Valle de la Paz.

En el camino Mantis hablaba con Po y con Mono sobre hacer bromas a Zain, Grulla iba hablando con Víbora sobre Zain y Tigresa estaba platicando con Zain.

Con Po, Mono y Mantis…

-Entonces cuando entre a su habitación vera que no hay nada y de pronto sus cosas caerán encima de él- Dijo Mono.

-Si-Dijeron Mantis y Po.

-Espero que funcione porque ese sujeto me cae muy mal-Dijo Po.

-Claro que funcionara amigo-Contesto Mono.

-Tú solo confía en nosotros Po-Dijo Mantis.

-Lo hare-Contesto Po.

Con Grulla y Víbora…

-Zain parece un buen sujeto, pero no me convence aun-Dijo Grulla.

-Sí, ya sé-Dijo Víbora.

-Y parece que quiere algo con Tigresa, ¿No lo crees?-Pregunto Grulla.

-No parece, realmente quiere algo con ella, anoche lo comprobé-Dijo Víbora.

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo?-Dijo Grulla curioso.

-Confidencial-Contesto Víbora seria.

-Oh, lo entiendo-Dijo Grulla.

Con Tigresa y Zain…

-Fue un buen entrenamiento, hace tiempo que no entreno de esa manera-Dijo un guapo Tigre.

-Sí, es verdad-Dijo Tigresa seria como siempre.

-Oye, ¿Por qué al Panda no le agrado?-Dijo Zain inocentemente.

-No lo sé realmente-Contesto Tigresa.

-Pensé que lo sabrías, ya que él es tu mejor amigo creo y los amigos se dicen las cosas-Dijo Zain.

-Realmente no sé si él es mi mejor amigo-Dijo Tigresa triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dijo Zain.

-Te contare lo que pasa porque te tengo algo de confianza-Dijo Tigresa.

-Gracias-Contesto Zain.

-Hace unos días llego una "amiga" de Po llamada Song, y ella ha estado muy cerca de él, un día antes de que tú llegaras, Po dijo que Song era su mejor amiga-Dijo Triste Tigresa.

-Te entiendo, eso desmotiva, pero tranquila aquí estoy para ti-Dijo Zain mientras abrazaba a Tigresa.

-Gracias Zain-Dijo Tigresa mientras terminaba el abrazo.

Los demás notaron eso y se les quedaron viendo con la boca abierta, Po estaba a punto de ir a golpear a Zain, pero los chicos lo detuvieron.

-¿Qué hacen Tigresa?-Dijo Víbora.

-Nada-Dijo Tigresa seria y siguió caminado seguida por Zain.

-Necesito hablar con ella-Dijo Po muy serio y enojado.

Todos siguieron caminando y llegaron al restaurante del señor Ping.

En el restaurante del señor Ping…

-Hijo que bueno que viniste-Dijo muy animado el señor Ping.

-Si ya sé-Dijo Po aun serio por lo de hace unos minutos.

-Siéntense maestros-Dijo amable Ping.

-Gracias-Contestaron los furiosos y Zain.

-¿Quién es usted joven?-Pregunto Ping refiriéndose a Zain.

-Hola señor, yo soy Zain y vine desde Pakistán a entrenar al Palacio de Jade-Contesto Zain.

-Mucho gusto Zain-Dijo Ping.

-Papá, ¿Dónde está Song?-Pregunto Po.

-Aquí estoy guapo-Dijo Song mientras se acercaba a Po para besarle la mejilla, Tigresa avanzo hacia la puerta pero el brazo de Zain le tomo uno de los hombros.

-Quédate, por favor-Dijo Zain.

-No quiero, ella estará ahí con Po y …-Dijo Tigresa pero fue interrumpida por Zain.

-Me sentare entre ellos dos para que no haya problema-Dijo Zain.

-Ok-Dijo Tigresa mientras regresaba a la mesa.

Todos se sentaron a comer y como lo prometió Zain se sentó entre Po y Song.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le pregunto Song a Zain.

-Me llamo Zain y soy un nuevo estudiante en el Palacio de Jade-Contesto Zain serio.

-Bien-Dijo Song.

Todo el tiempo que comieron estuvieron callados, solo miraban a Tigresa tratando de asesinar con la mirada a Song y a Song tratando de coquetear con Po.

-Chicos son las 7:30, ya debemos irnos-Dijo seria Tigresa.

-Pero si es temprano-Dijo Mono.

-Sí, pero en lo que llegamos al Palacio de Jade, ya saben que nos tardamos en las escaleras por la culpa de alguien-Dijo Tigresa mientras miraba a Po.

-¿Qué insinúas Tigresa?-Dijo Po

-Nada, solo digo la verdad-Contesto Tigresa indiferente.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos ya-Dijo Grulla.

-Está bien-Contestaron los demás.

-Que mal que ya te tengas que ir, te voy a extrañar mi osito-Dijo Song.

-Yo igual te extrañare Song-Dijo Po.

-¿Desde cuándo le dice osito?-Pregunto Mantis.

-Quien sabe-Dijo Grulla.

-Oye Song, me preguntaba que si tal vez ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-Dijo Po.

-Claro que si-Dijo Song mientras se acercaba para besar al Panda.

Esta vez Po se dejo llevar por el beso y no le importo que estuviera ahí Tigresa.

-WTF?!-Dijeron Mantis y Mono al mismo tiempo.

Tigresa salió corriendo del lugar muy triste y enojada, Zain y Víbora la siguieron.

Cuando Po y Song se dejaron de besar todos se le quedaron viendo feo al Panda.

-Bueno nena nos vemos luego-Dijo Po y le dio un beso rápido a Song.

-Adiós Po-Dijo Song

Los chicos salieron del restaurante y empezaron a regañar a Po.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo Mantis.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Po.

-¿Viste como se puso Tigresa?-Dijo Mono.

-No, realmente no creo que le importe, ahí tiene a Zain, ¿O no?-Dijo Po.

-Ella solo lo ve como un amigo-Dijo Grulla.

-Claro un amigo, ¿y porque lo abrazo?-Dijo Po.

-No lo sé, pero ella no puede enamorarse de alguien solo con conocerlo dos días, ella es muy disciplinada como para hacerlo-Dijo Grulla.

-Entonces, ¿Cometí un error?-Dijo Po preocupado.

-No me digas-Contesto sarcástico Mantis.

-NOOOOOO!-Grito Po.

Con Tigresa, Zain y Víbora en el Palacio de Jade…

-Tigresa tienes que salir de ahí-Dijo Víbora.

-Déjenme en paz-Grito Tigresa.

-Tigresa, por favor no puedes estar ahí toda la vida-Dijo Zain.

-¿Quieres probarlo?-Contesto Tigresa.

-Víbora espera aquí yo entrare-Susurró Zain.

-Está bien, con cuidado-Dijo Víbora.

Zain entro a la habitación de Tigresa y dijo:

-¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?-Contesto Tigresa.

-No deberías preocuparte por un idiota que realmente no te aprecia-Dijo Zain.

-Ya lo sé, pero si duele, yo lo quería en verdad-Dijo Tigresa

-Mejor preocúpate por las personas que si te aprecian-Dijo Zain sentándose al lado de Tigresa.

-No pensé que lo hiciera-Dijo Tigresa.

-Creo que yo tampoco, creí al Panda algo más consciente de lo que hace-Dijo Zain acercándose más a Tigresa.

-Si-Dijo Tigresa mientras volteo a ver a Zain, los se quedaron viendo fijamente y se empezaron a acercar más y más, después de esto cerraron los ojos y se dieron un beso, que no duro mucho porque Tigresa se separo de él.

-Pienso que esto no es correcto-Dijo Tigresa.

-Tampoco lo que hizo el Panda fue correcto-Dijo Zain.

-Zain sal de aquí por favor-Dijo Tigresa.

-Está bien-Dijo Zain y le beso la frente a Tigresa y salió de su habitación.

CONTINUARA…

No sé ustedes, pero yo pienso que este capítulo me quedo hermoso, Pocito69 gracias por leer mi fic, es genial saber que otra directioner lo lee, y me inspire algo en Zayn para hacer a mi personaje, besitos.

Hasta luego y no se les olvide dejar sus reviews.

"Vive el momento porque todo lo demás es incierto"

-Louis Tomlinson


	8. Panda Idiota

Hi guys, les dejo el 8 capitulo de "El amor se siente mejor contigo" disfrútenlo.

DESCLAIMER: KFP no me pertenece y blablabla…

Cap 8:Panda Idiota

Después de que Zain y Tigresa terminaron de hablar…

Víbora: ¿Qué paso Zain?

Zain: Nada Víbora, solo que tengo que ir a golpear a cierto panda idiota. (dijo Zain muy serio y enojado)

Víbora: No! Espera esto no se soluciona así.

Zain: Víbora no entiendes.

En ese momento llegaron Po y los 3 furiosos.

Zain: Ven acá panda estúpido! (Grito enojado)

Shifu se encontraba meditando pero escucho los gritos de Zain y fue a las barracas.

Shifu: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Grulla: Nada importante maestro.

Shifu: Pero si escuche los gritos de Zain.

Zain: No es nada maestro, puede ir a descansar.

Shifu: Esta bien, pero si vuelvo a escuchar otro grito… ya verán.

Todos: Si maestro.

Cuando Shifu se fue Zain empezó a acercarse a Po y empezó a amenazarlo.

Zain: Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí si no quieres problemas. (Dijo retador)

Po: Necesito hablar con Tigresa.

Zain: Eso no pasara, no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar.

Po: ¿Lastimarla?, pero si yo la a…..

Zain: Lárgate si no quieres terminar con un brazo roto.

Po: Pero… Lo que sea.

Po se fue a su habitación mientras todos lo miraban con lastima, menos Zain que lo miraba con odio. Todos se retiraron a dormir pensando en lo ocurrido.

En la habitación de Po…

Po: Soy un idiota, porque la besé si realmente no la amo, pero ese Zain agh, bueno, me preocupa Tigresa, ¿Qué pensara de mi ahora?, soy un estúpido, necesito hablar con Víbora.

Po se dirigió a la habitación de Víbora muy apurado.

Po:¿Puedo pasar?

Víbora: Claro Po, adelante.

Po: Víbora, dime que hacer, yo no quise besar a Song, solo quería darle celos a Tigresa y…

Víbora: Lo sé Po, pero lo que hiciste no fue bueno, Tigresa solo quiere como amigo a Zain, entiéndelo.

Po: Soy un tarado, mi vida es como un gas.

Víbora: No digas eso, solo tienes que hablar con Tigresa y explicarle.

Po: ¿Crees que lo entienda?

Víbora: Sí, no tienes nada que perder.

Po: Gracias Víbora, eres la mejor.

Después de esto Po se fue a dormir tranquilo.

La mañana siguiente en el salón de entrenamiento…

Shifu: Los llamé porque quería que supieran que me iré de viaje una semana y media para ir a una convención de maestros al este de China, Tigresa tú te harás cargo.

Tigresa: Por supuesto maestro. (Dijo todavía triste)

Shifu: Bueno, mañana mismo me voy.

Los chicos (menos Zain): Si! Party Hard All Day All Night!

Shifu: No crean que porque me ir dejaran de entrenar.

Los chicos: De acuerdo.

El entrenamiento de ese día fue duro, con decir que empezaron a las 9:15 am y terminaron a las 6:00 pm.

Shifu: Bien alumnos, muy buen entrenamiento, de los mejores que han tenido, ahora pueden ir a descansar.

Todos: Gracias maestro. (Lo dijeron cansados).

Shifu: Nos vemos mañana alumnos.

Mantis: ¿Qué no va a cenar?

Shifu: No, hoy no cenaré.

Mantis: Como usted diga.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar, todos menos Tigresa, y si no va Tigresa tampoco Zain.

En la cocina…

Po: ¿Por qué no vinieron Tigresa ni Zain?

Mono: No lo sé, quizás estarán molestos con alguien.

Po: Cállate Mono.

Mono: Solo digo lo que pienso, perdón.

Grulla: Sí Po, deja a Mono opinar.

Po: Ya cálmense, es como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Po con cara de mejor no hables.

Po: Bueno ya coman.

Mantis: No hablaré solo porque estos fideos son deliciosos.

CONTINUARA…

Perdónenme por haber hecho este cap tan chiquito, es que no tenia imaginación, pero desde el próximo capítulo esto se pondrá buenísimo, dos amigos me dieron ideas y me fascinaron, espero que a ustedes también. Espero sus reviews, cuídense bye.

"Me estoy perdiendo en tus ojos, aunque ellos todavía no me conocen" –Ed Sheeran


	9. Aviso y disculpas

Hi amigos, perdón por tardarme, pero hubo varias cosas que no me permitieron escribir, pero les prometo subir el próximo capitulo muy prnto, NO estoy cancelando el fanfic, solo pido tiempo, talvez la próxima semana suba el capitulo 9. Hasta Pronto, Bye.

NO DEJEN DE SOÑAR.


	10. Novia y escaleras

"Novia y escaleras"

Días de entrenamiento después….

Por fin había llegado el día en el que el maestro Shifu debía irse, así que él y sus alumnos se reunieron en el salón de entrenamiento.

Shifu: Es hora de partir, bueno Tigresa como dije antes tu quedaras a cargo del palacio, Zain y Víbora ayúdenla y ustedes chicos…. Traten de no destruir el valle con sus bromas.

Todos: Sí maestro.

Po: Oiga maestro porque piensa que…

Grulla: Po el maestro ya se fue.

Po: Que? , típico me deja hablando solo.

Todos salieron del salón de entrenamiento para poder ir a desayunar.

En la cocina minutos después…

Mantis: Hey Po, esos fideos estaban deliciosos, creo que en estas semanas deberías enseñarme a prepararlos.

Mono: No le enseñes Po.

Mantis: Por qué?!

Mono: Cocinas horrible!

Mantis: Mi madre me enseño a cocinar!

Mono: Pues tu madre cocina horrible… igual que tú!

Mantis: Ahora si maldito chango!

Mono: A quien le dices chango "Pe-que-ñin."

En ese momentos Mantis saltó hacia Mono para poder golpearlo pero la voz de una maestra rayada lo detuvo.

Tigresa: YA BASTA! Hace apenas unos minutos se fue Shifu y ustedes ya están matando se por una estupidez.

Mono y Mantis: Lo sentimos.

Po: Ok, y ustedes que harán estas dos semanitas libres?.

Víbora: Descansar de tanto entrenamiento.

Grulla: Lo mismo que ella.

Mono y Mantis: Bromas!

Zain: No lo sé, tal vez matar a alguien (Dijo serio matando con la mirada al pobre panda).

Po: Uh, que rudo. (Dijo serio pero nervioso)

Po: Y tu Tigresa?

Tigresa: Maestra Tigresa para ti, y entrenare que es lo que deberían hacer ustedes, con permiso.

Dicho esto la maestra se retiró de la sala dejando a todos en silencio hasta que cierto panda se atrevió a hablar.

Po: Y ahora qué le pasa?

Zain: Ah… No lo sé, quizá cierto idiota le rompió el corazón.

Po: que tratas de decir "Rayitas".

Zain: Nada, "Gordito", solo trato de decir la verdad que no quieres ver.

Po: Cuál verdad? (Preguntó retador)

Zain: Es mejor que me valla si no quieres salir lastimado panda.

Zain salió muy serio de la Cocina dirigiéndose al salón de entrenamiento.

Tratando de romper el hielo Grulla preguntó.

Grulla: Y tu Po, que harás en este tiempo?

Po: Pues, creo que visitaré a mi padre, iré a pasear al pueblo. Ah y saldré con Song.

Mono: Con Song?

Po: Si, cual es el problema, ella es mi amiga.

Mantis: Claro amiga.

Po: Si mi amiga. (Contesto serio)

Mono: Bueno, yo no he tenido amigas a las que ando dando besos, esas se llaman "Novias".

Po: Cállate, que eso solo lo hice para… Mejor me callo.

Todos: Si.

Po: Bueno chicos, voy al pueblo.

Víbora: Ok, con cuidado Po.

Po: Claro que lo tendré haha.

El panda salió contento rumbo al valle, pero no se dio cuenta que en la puerta del palacio se encontraba Zain.

Zain: A dónde panda?

Po: No es de tu incumbencia.

Zain: Pues cuídate "Amigo", porque podrían pasarte cosas malas. (Dijo con una sonrisa maligna).

Po: Oye, acaso tratas de intimidarme?

Zain: Para nada, solo digo que te cuides, porque cuando llega el karma.

Po: Por qué tendría que sucederme algo malo si yo soy súper bueno?.

Zain: Quién sabe, podría ser por herir a la mejor maestra de toda China?

Po: Y a te dije que yo no le hice nada a Tigresa, entiéndelo de una MALDITA vez!

Zain: Ah, con que no la heriste?, bueno creo que no la heriste, solo le hisiste pedazos el corazón.

Po: Y a ti que te interesa?, acaso sientes algo por ella?

Perdidamente, así que no permitiré que tu ni nadie la lastime.

Po: Yo no la lastimo, yo… La AMO!, así que déjame.

Zain: Si la quisieras tanto como dices, no hubieras besado a esa chica.

Po: Ya me hartaste!

En ese momento Po se abalanzó hacia Zain, pero no se dio cuenta que atrás de ellos se encontraban una escaleras, mil escaleras para ser exactos.

Los dos guerreros empezaron a rodar por las escaleras maldiciéndose mutuamente.

Ninguno encontraba la forma de zafarse de ahí, así que cayeron, cayeron, cayeron y adivinen que, si cayeron.

Cuando se toparon con el suelo cayeron rendidos, en ese momento una persona conocida por Po se acercó a ellos y dijo:

¿?: Po Te encuentras bien?.

CONTINUARA….

Perdón (no me maten) lo sé me tarde muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…cho en escribir el capítulo, pero aquí está. He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero ahora ya no estoy sola, estoy con mi amiga The Reader que me ayudará a escribir capítulo y escribirá más fanfics. Bueno me despido saludos desde… mi casa!

LA VIDA SE VE MEJOR ATRAVES DE TUS OJOS.—Ed Sheeran

(por si no lo saben Ed Sheeran es mi cantante favorito, cuál es el suyo?


	11. Capítulo 10 (no le puse título lol)

Capítulo 10:

En el salón de entrenamiento con Víbora y Tigresa...

Víbora: Hola maestra Tigresa, podría entrenar con usted?

Tigres confundida dijo:

Tigresa: Por qué me hablas de usted?, hace mucho que no me dices así.

Víbora: Bueno, según yo recuerdo, desde ayer todos te tenían que hablar así, o solo era para Po?

Tigresa enojada trató de ir a otro lugar del salón de entrenamiento, pero Víbora le sujeto el brazo.

Víbora: Tenemos que hablar.

Dijo en tono serio, pero tigresa le contesto.

Tigresa: No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Víbora: Claro que sí.

Víbora obligo a la maestra Tigresa a ir a su habitación, aunque Tigresa se resistía, pero al final Víbora terminó ganando porque amenazo a Tigresa con maquillarla y tratarla como a su conejillo de indias para probar nuevos estilos.

En la casa del señor Ping...

Cuando Po despertó de su transe, vio que estaba en la casa de su padre, pero se dio cuenta de que Zain estaba parado junto a él.

Zain: Miren quien despertó.

Ping: Hijo!

Song: Po estás bien?

Po: Que paso?, estoy muerto?

Zain: No pero lo estarás idiota.

Po: Cállate, por tu culpa me duele todo, maldito!

Zain: Tu cállate estúpido panda, que todo esto es tu culpa.

Ping: Cálmense chicos, por favor,

Po: No te parto la cara solo porque...

Zain: Porque tienes miedo!, jajaja, eres un sacón.

Po: NO!, solo porque me duele todo y no quiero tener problemas.

Ping: PORFAVOR!

Zain: S-A-C-O-N!

Po: Ahora hijo de tu...!

Song: YA BASTA LOS DOS!, QUE NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR!?

Zain y Po: No.

Ping: Bueno chicos, creo que les caería bien unos fideos.

Zain: Muchas gracias pero, ya me voy.

Song: Por qué no te quedas?

Zain: No me gusta comer al lado de una persona tan estúpida como cierto panda, adiós.

En ese momento el tigre salió del lugar y fue rumbo al Palacio de Jade, caminaba adolorido, pero hacia lo que podía.

Ping: Uh! que joven tan grosero.

Po: Imagínate vivir con él.

Song: Que sea un chico guapo, no le quita lo maleducado.

Po: Oye!

Song: Lo siento mi vida.

Po: Descuida -_-

Ping: Hijo, te quedaras a dormir hoy?

Po: No, tengo que ir al palacio.

Ping: Solo mírate, estas muy lastimado, ni siquiera te puedes parar.

Po trató de levantarse, pero cayó adolorido a su cama.

Ping: Lo ves?

Po: Creo que pasaré la noche aquí jejeje.

Song: Mejor para mí.

Ping: Los dejo solos.

Song: Claro señor, yo cuidaré bien de Po.

Ping salió del cuarto de su hijo y se fue rumbo a la cocina, Song se sentó al lado del panda.

Po: Oye Song, que somos tu y yo?

Song: No lo sé, novios, supongo.

Po: Desde cuando?

Song: Desde ese día, el del segundo beso.

Po: Oh!, es verdad, jeje, que cosas no?

Song: Jamás pensé ser novia del Guerrero Dragón.

Po: Ni yo pensé ser tu novio jeje.

Song: Creí que tu estabas enamorado de alguien más, pero ahora veo que no.

Po: Ah... si emmm...

Song: Pensé que te gustaba Tigresa, pero me doy cuenta de que no, y mejor, dudo que alguien como ella quisiera ser tu pareja, o al menos tener una relación con alguein.

Po: Cómo que alguien como ella?

Song: Pues tu sabes... Ruda, poco femenina. enojona, que sé yo.

Po: No me gusta que hables así de ella, ella es mi mejor amiga, o al menos lo era antes de...

Song: Antes de qué?

Po: De nada, podrías retirarte, estoy muy adolorido como para seguir hablando.

Song contesto enojada:

Song: Ok, descansa Guerrero Dragón, creo que mi presencia te incomoda.

Dicho esto se fue.

Po: No Song espera... Hay, mujeres.

Y aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperaban, siento mucho la tardanza pero... maldita secundaria!, espero que entiendan, The Readar no sube capítulos porque es una floja okno, hehe se que algún día lo hará, epero.

Bueno, saludos nos vemos bbs.

It´s too cold outside... for angel to fly.-Ed Sheeran (mi esposo okno xD)

Y antes de cerrar esto... Leí un mensaje que casi me pongo a llorar con lo que decía, no recuerdo el nombre de la persona que lo envio, pero realmente me halago mucho que dijera que soy su ídola :´D , solo quiero decirle a esa persona que fue una locura leer esta historia más de 24 veces! pero fue realmente encantador, muchas gracias, sé que no te conozco, pero donde sea que estés MUCHAS GRACIAS, que Dios te bendiga, y no te dejes vencer nunca, por gente como tu sigo adelante. Gracias.


End file.
